1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compact collapsible or foldable bins which display individual sheets of materials such as art for viewing. It is a bin that holds sheets of art to view, assembles in less than a minute and is easily transported. It can be made of materials that are light and hard.
2) Discussion of Related Art
Currently art-viewing bins are bulky, heavy wooden or welded metal structures which require bolts, screws and tools to assemble multiple piece constructions.
Art bins have been popular for many years, serving both artists and customers at art galleries, art fairs and art shows throughout the world.
In almost all cases, displaying unframed Art requires large and heavy display units which take up too much space, limiting the amount of art which can be displayed for sale. These displays are not cost effective and do not complement the surroundings or the art being sold. They do not display a sufficient amount of art to justify the high cost of retail space or booth rentals.
Screwdrivers, wrenches and a hammer are usually required to disassemble the displays at the store or gallery, then to assemble them at the show, then disassemble them again when the show is over and finally to reassemble them upon return to the Gallery. An art gallery averages five to six shows a year and some dealers average twenty to thirty shows per year, owning and using several of these cumbersome displays that take up to thirty minutes or more each to assemble or disassemble.
Thus, costly and time-consuming art displays have dominated the art Industry until a suitable alternative has been developed. The present invention, a compact, collapsible or foldable bin for displaying individual sheet goods, resolves all these cumbersome problems.